fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 18
Hoofdstuk 18: De Kaukaskiaan Het jaar 394, 11 jaar voor de dood van Phillippos II Khaelen liep lachend door de bossen opzoek naar bessen. Hij was al vaker in het bos geweest en wist dus al goed waar ze groeiden. Hij keek naar een tak die op de grond lag. Hij dacht er even aan om die op te rapen, vroeger deed hij dit wel vaker en vervolgens deed hij alsof hij een dappere ridder met een zwaard was. Maar hij schudde zijn hoofd en liep verder. Ik ben nu bijna 12, en geen kind meer. Papa vroeg voor bessen dus zal ik bessen brengen! Toen Khaelen een grote struik bereikte bleef hij staan, hier hadden ze een paar dagen geleden een val gelegd. Hij keek onder de struik, de strop was leeg. Teleurgesteld stond hij terug recht en strompelde verder. Khaelen woonde met zijn vader in een klein gehucht, ze woonde praktisch alleen met hun twee op hun boerderij. Niet zo ver van hun huis was wel een dorp, maar het was niet zo’n groot dorp en Khaelen kwam er zelden. Meestal hielp hij zijn vader op het veld of speelde hij in de bossen in zijn eentje. Als hij dan toch naar het dorp ging hoopte hij altijd dat er een troubadour kwam die verhalen over helden en ridders vertelde. Hij droomde er altijd van om ooit op een dag ook zo’n dingen mee te maken, maar dan zei zijn vader dat alleen rijke edellieden ridders werden en niet mensen zoals zij, toch blijven Khaelen er van dromen. Op zo’n dag probeerde zijn vader dan meestal op de markt dingen te kopen of soms ging hij ook naar de bar en Khaelen mocht dan van hem naar de troubadour gaan luisteren, behalve als ze naar de tempel gingen om te bidden, dan moest hij mee komen. Thuis hadden ze enkel een klein altaar bij het graf van zijn moeder, die was gestorven in het kraambed toen Khaelen werd geboren, dus hij had haar nooit gekend. Khaelen bereikte bij een vijver, bij de vijver groeiden er altijd bessen. Voorzichtig keek hij in het water, hij was altijd bang dat hij er in zou vallen en verdrinken. Hij zag vissen rond zwemmen. Khaelen gooide een steentje in het water en al de vissen zwommen snel weg, hij lachte. Toen het waterpeil terug vlak werd leek het wel een spiegel. Hij zag zichzelf, maar ook iets wazig achter hem. Verbaasd draaide hij zich om en zag een grote rookpluim boven de bomen uitsteken. Hij verstijfde, de rook kwam van zijn huis! Xero keek bezorgd naar de jongen die droevig op de grond zat, Khaelen was zijn naam. Hij had hem twee dagen geleden samen met enkele soldaten gevonden bij wat overbleef van zijn huis. Het was geplunderd door enkele rovers, ze hadden de boerderij plat gebrand en zijn vader vermoord. Enkele inwoners van een nabij dorp hadden de rook gezien en de soldaten, waaronder Xero die toevallig in de buurt was, verwittigt. Ze hadden hem mee gekomen naar het legerkamp en hem onderdak gegeven. “Arm kind,” zei één van de soldaten plotseling waardoor Xero wakker werd uit zijn dagdroom. “Hij heeft geen familie meer, wat moet er met hem gebeuren?” Xero vroeg zich hetzelfde af. Hij wandelde op de jongen af en ging naast hem zitten. “Hallo,” zei hij, maar Khaelen negeerde hem. Hij bood hem een kom soep aan, maar Khaelen bleef hem negeren. “Je moet iets eten.” Hij zuchtte en zette de kom naast hem neer toen hij doorhad dat Khaelen niets ging eten. Plotseling keek Khaelen hem aan en zei: “Wat gaat er nu met mij gebeuren?” “Ik weet het niet,” antwoordde Xero eerlijk, “Het kan zijn dat de baron jou wel onderdak wilt geven als je werkt in zijn huishouden totdat je 18 bent. Of misschien vangt een dorpeling je wel op.” “Maar dat wil ik niet! Ik heb nagedacht Xero, en ik wil je leerling worden!” Xero was verbaasd en wou iets zeggen maar Khaelen onderbrak hem. “Toen ik je vroeg waarom iemand zoiets zou doen zei je dat er vele slechte mensen zijn die nu eenmaal zo’n dingen doen. Wel ik heb vele verhalen gehoord over ridder en ze houden in elk verhaal zo’n schurk tegen. Ik wil dat ook doen, ik wil gerechtigheid voor mijn vader. Ik wil leren hoe ik mensen kan helpen en beschermen. Alstublieft, neem me mee! Ik heb leren werken op de boerderij, ik kan uw paard verzorgen, eten voor u maken, ik doe alles als u mij maar helpt!” Xero keek in de hoopvolle ogen van de jongen. Hij had nog nooit eerder een leerling gehad en was dit ook nooit van plan geweest. Maar er was iets in deze jongen, misschien was het wat hij zei, misschien deed hij Xero denken aan hemzelf, hoe hij vroeger hetzelfde dacht en ook een ridder werd om mensen te helpen, of misschien was het iets anders. Wat het ook was, voor de één of andere reden wou hij ja zeggen. Heden Cani liep vrolijk op Saffira, die tegen de muur van het fort aanzat, af met een bal in zijn bek. Hij liet deze bal voor haar op de grond vallen en kwispelde vrolijk terwijl hij haar aankeek. Ze pakte de bal vast en smeet hem weg. Verveelt keek ze hoe Cani over het veld achter de bal aanliep. Enkele mannen van Skupno waren er aan het trainen, eentje raakte afgeleid door Cani, een seconde later kreeg hij een houten trainingszwaard tegen zijn hoofd. Saffira geeuwde en stond recht om zich uit te rekken. In haar ooghoek zag ze iets bewegen. Ze draaide zich en zag een man op haar aflopen, een bode. “Vrouwe Saffira Aureasilva,” zei hij, “Ik kom u een boodschap brengen. U wordt verzoekt deze plaats te verlaten en op een missie te gaan.” Hij stak zijn hand uit, hij hield een brief vast. Saffira keek haar verbaasd aan. “Ik ben al op een missie, eentje die aan mij is gegeven door de opperbevelhebber zelf, wie denkt dat hij dat bevel kan negeren.” “Euh, koning Dura, vrouwe.” Verbaasd pakte ze de enveloppe vast. Er op stond inderdaad het koninklijke zegel: een leeuw met een kroon. Ze opende de enveloppe en las de brief. Ik moet iets zoeken. ''Ze had geen idee wat het was, maar ze was blij dat ze eindelijk weg mocht uit Shiraz. Cani kwam aan huppelen en legde de bal neer voor de voeten van de bode en keek hem onderzoekend aan. Deze keek dan weer vies naar het hondenkwijl op zijn dure schoenen. Saffira glimlachte naar Cani. “Het ziet er naar uit dat we eindelijk weggaan uit deze woestijn jongen!” '''Ondertussen in Elpes' Khaelen liet Bliksem over de heuvels van Elpes galopperen, hij was op weg naar de afgesproken plaats voor zijn volgende opdracht. Terwijl hij de teugels van zijn paard vasthield, dacht Khaelen terug aan Saphir, aan Zelos, aan Aequa en vooral aan wat hij in zijn verslag voor Aequa schreef: Er was inderdaad een seriemoordenaar aanwezig in Saphir, wat betekent dat die mensen er jammer genoeg niet meer zijn. De moordenaar was een man genaamd Ziras, een ex-lid van de Bende van Praemae. Ik heb hem vermoord dus nu is de rust teruggekeerd in Saphir. Khaelen vond het moeilijk om te liegen en Ziras de schuld te gegeven, maar deze vond het oké, hij zou onderduiken in de geheime burcht samen met de anderen. Toch wist Khaelen niet zeker of hij juist had gehandeld, niet alleen vanwege Ziras, hij wist niet of het juist was te liegen tegen Aequa, en daardoor ook tegen zijn koning. Het was alleszins niet iets dat een ridder deed, maar hey, dat was hij nu toch niet meer. Bruut stopte hij zijn paard toen hij rechts van hem iets zag in de verte, een grote rookwolk. Khaelen kende die aanblik en diep van binnen kwam een gedachte naar boven, iets dat lang geleden gebeurd was en waar hij liever niet aan terugdacht. Vervolgens liet hij zijn paard van richting veranderen, richting de rook. Khaelen kwam aan bij het dorp en kon zijn ogen niet geloven, het was volledig platgebrand. Net zoals ik gedacht had. ''Hij sprong uit het zadel en wandelde vervolgens door de ruïnes van dit dorp. De aanblik van dit tafereel maakte hem somber. ''Waarom doen mensen toch zo’n dingen. Plotseling hoorde hij iemand hoesten. Razendsnel rende hij op het geluid af. Op de grond lag een man, hij was gewond aan zijn dij, maar de wond was niet te erg, anders had hij de nacht niet overleeft. Wacht is even, die man is geen boer, maar een soldaat! En niet één van Alran. “Jij bent van Kaukaskia?!” zei Khaelen verbaasd. Plotseling sprong de Kaukaskiaan recht terwijl hij zijn zwaard trok. Khaelen kon het metaal ontwijken en trok zijn eigen wapen. “Wat doe je!” riep hij verbaasd, “Ik ben een Alraanse soldaat, wij zijn bondgenoten!” “Niet meer,” antwoordde de man. Hij viel aan met zijn zwaard, maar vanwege zijn wond was hij niet de beste vechter en Khaelen ontwapende hem makkelijk. Hij sjotte tegen de man zijn been en deze viel met een kreet op de grond. Khaelen hield zijn zwaard tegen de man zijn nek. “Hebben jullie dit gedaan?” vroeg hij. “Ja,” antwoordde de man. “Waarom? Onze landen leven al eeuwen in vrede.” “Ja dat dachten wij ook, totdat die Alraanse soldaten kwamen en ons dorp platbrandde.” “Wat? Je liegt! Waarom zouden we zoiets doen?” “Jullie koning is boos omdat we niet overeenstemden met zijn nieuwe handelsakkoord of zoiets, ik weet er het fijne niet van. Maar het maakt niet uit, wij leven in kleine dorpjes vlak over de grens weet je. De gouverneur van ons gebied durfde niets te doen en onze koning weet het waarschijnlijk niet eens, dus besloten ik en enkele andere mannen uit mijn dorp om wraak te nemen.” “Dit is waanzin!” “Het is gerechtigheid!” “Hoe kun je zoiets doen, denk aan alle mensen die hier woonden. Hier laat ik je niet mee weg komen!” “We hebben niemand vermoord als ze geen verzet toonden, want denk je wel niet van ons, we zijn geen rovers. We namen de buit als schadevergoeding en vertrokken weer. Maar eerlijk gezegd maakt het niet uit wat je met me doet. Jullie soldaatjes hebben me mijn dochter en mijn vrouw afgenomen, ik heb niks te verliezen! En ook al weet ik dat je me niet gelooft, is het waar, je koning is gestoord!” Khaelen wou hem neersteken, zijn kop eraf hakken. Hij hief het zwaard boven zijn hoofd. ''Dit is voor mijn vader. ''Maar toen twijfelde hij, wat als hij de waarheid sprak. De laatste tijd wist hij niet meer wat hij moest geloven, zeker niet als het over Dura ging. ''Hij is zijn vrouw en dochter kwijt. ''“Dood hem, hij verdient het!” riep Phillippos in zijn hoofd. ''Nee. ''Khaelen stak zijn zwaard terug in zijn schede. “Vertrek, ik wil je hier niet meer zien,” zei hij. De man keek hem verbaasd aan, maar toch stond hij op en verdween in de bossen. Toen de man al lang niet meer te zien was, ging Khaelen op de grond zitten, en keek treurig naar de resten van dit dorp. Toen de vergadering gedaan was wou Draio direct vertrekken naar zou kantoor, maar hij werd tegengehouden door Dura zelf. “Ik moet met je praten,” fluisterde hij. Dus daarom zat hij, toen iedereen vertrokken was, alleen in de raadskamer op Dura na. Deze ijsbeerde gefrustreerd rond, dat deed hij wel vaker als hij ergens mee zat, wist Dura. “Majesteit, waarom heeft u mij ontboden?” Dura stopte even en keek hem aan, vervolgens ging hij al sprekend door met het ijsberen. “We hebben een probleem, een groot probleem.” “Hoe bedoelt u? Zover ik weet is alles in orde. We- U heb de complete macht in Alran niemand verdenkt u ergens van, Fredrikos is weg en kan-“ “Praat niet meer over Fredrikos!” riep Dura, “Ik weet nog steeds niet of hem ombrengen een goed idee was.” “Hij was gevaarlijk, hij wist te veel.” “Hij had me meermaals geholpen.” “Sire, begint u te twijfelen aan onze motieven? Bent u dan niet tevreden met wat we verricht hebben, wat u heeft verkregen?” “Jawel, het is alleen…een beetje moeilijker dan ik had verwacht.” Dura keek naar de grond. “Wat is er dan aan de hand?” vroeg Draio. Dura’s blik werd weer hard. “Het is Khaelen!” “Wat is er met hem aan de hand? We hebben hem onder controle, hij weet niets.” “Hij is gevaarlijk! Hij kan dingen te weten komen, hij vertrouwt me niet, dat voel ik!” “Sire-“ “Ik gaf hem deze opdrachten in de hoop dat hij zou sterven, nu moet hij er nog maar drie doen en hij is nog springlevend.” Vermoeid ging hij in een stoel zitten. Draio stond op en zei: “Ik kan dit probleem misschien wel oplossen.” Dura keek op. “Hoe bedoel je?” “Heb gewoon vertrouwen in me, zoals u altijd al heeft gehad?” *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal